


Hyung You’re Cute

by Oniichan415



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: His night in had been interrupted by his nagging hyung, but he doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Jang Suwon
Kudos: 15





	Hyung You’re Cute

Suwon sighed. Jiwon had fallen asleep on his shoulder not too long ago. There was a line of drool now seeping into Suwon’s pink sweater. 

Suwon was planning on having a relaxing night, a glass of red wine and his favourite movie. Until a knock had interrupted his schedule as soon as he sat down on his couch. He was surprised to see Jiwon standing at his door. He couldn’t say no to inviting his leader in. 

Suwon looked over at his sleeping leader. He looked peaceful. He felt bad for Jiwon. He knew when Jiwon showed up randomly to his house it was because the elder felt lonely and needed some good company.

Jaejin was too busy looking after his nephew and niece. Jiwon wasn’t close with Tony so that made Jaeduck a no-go. Sunghoon was preoccupied with his solo album preparation. Which left Suwon as the only option.

Jiwon had helped himself to Suwon’s precious wine leaving Suwon with only a small amount for himself. He sighed drinking the last few drops of the red liquid.

He could have been angry at Jiwon for turning up at his house with no warning, for drinking his wine, for nagging him relentlessly, for falling asleep on him. But he would never hate his hyung for any of those reasons. He couldn’t.

Jiwon was a good person. He had a kind heart behind that tough facade. His smile and laugh was contagious. And his sleeping face bought a sense of serenity to Suwon. Jiwon’s mouth was slightly agape, letting saliva leak out. It was cute. Jiwon had the image of being tough but times like this tossed that image away.

Suwon slightly moved so now Jiwon was resting on his chest and not his arm. It was probably more comfortable for the both of them. Jiwon shifted as well, moving his arms one resting on Suwon’s lap and the other now squashed between suwon’s chest and his face. He looked like a child now.

A gentle smile creeped onto Suwon’s face. Jiwon really was a child at heart. Suwon gingerly caressed Jiwon’s cheeks.

“You’re adorable, hyung.”


End file.
